Skirt Chaser
by SingSweetApril
Summary: In which Chibi!France gets a bit too curious about girls, and his mother is none too happy. Contains spanking! Oneshot.


Hetalia is owned by Himuraya!

So I'm kind of new to writing this type of story, but have you noticed, in Hetalia stories that have it, France never seems to get spanked? I actually quite like him, but c'mon, he must have gotten himself into some naughty situations. XD

* * *

"Francis? Are you ready? It is time for us to go!"

"Oui!"

France ceased his preening in a nearby mirror to turn and hurry down the hallway. His mother, Gaul, was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. She had errands to run, and due to it being rather short-notice, she was bringing her son with her. France was happy about this- he didn't get to interact with non-Countries very often (aside from staff that his mother employed). He was all dressed up for the occasion, in his favorite sky-blue tunic. It was actually probably a bit too fancy for a trip to town, but Gaul didn't really have the time to make him go get changed, and she didn't see it as too much of a problem. France hated getting dirty, so she knew he would be careful.

Taking her son's hand, she led him downstairs and out the door. France bounced on his heels as they climbed into the carriage waiting for them. Setting her basket to the side, Gaul smiled at France as he peered out of the carriage windows, swinging his little legs and smiling at his reflection. He liked to look nice, and both his Mama and the maids all agreed his tunic looked lovely on him (it brought out his eyes). The trees seemed to dance as a breeze rippled through them.

"Mama, look! Chickens!" France said, half-delighted, half-disgusted, as they got out of the carriage.

Gaul chuckled.

"Yes, love, chickens. This is a market, you know."

France watched the people milling back and forth, fascinated. There were many people in the square, happy to be out in the sunshine. France thought that some of them looked a bit dirty, and that he would stay away from them, but he regarded the children his age curiously. His mother took his hand and he looked up.

"Now, Francis, Mama has a few things she needs to do, but when I'm done and if you've been a good boy, I'll give you a treat."

France nodded enthusiastically. His Mama always picked out things she knew he'd like, such as chocolates.

"Oui, Mama!"

Gaul smiled down at him and squeezed his hand.

"That's my boy."

* * *

At first, France was content to follow his mother around. They did not always get to spend this much time together, since she was usually busy doing other things and he often only saw her in the evenings, even though he enjoyed those times he had with her very much. He was thinking of what kind of treat he might be getting, or whether or not he could simply ask for one. France, even though he was still young, enjoyed the fancier things. They passed a tailor's where a lady was getting a dress fitted, and France looked with interest at the clothes in the window.

After a bit, though, France started to get bored. He pouted and watched his mother bartering with the fishmonger.

"Mama, I am bored!" he said, swinging one leg and tugging on her dress. "When are we going to get my treat?"

"Francis, you'll get no treat at all if you carry on. Now stop whining, I'm almost finished."

He opened his mouth to protest, but decided to desist after Gaul sent him a warning glare before returning her attention to the stall. When he whined at the maids to get him something, they usually did, but his mother was a tougher sell. Francis huffed, turning away and wanting to stamp his foot.

Across the way, he noticed a little girl in a bright pink dress. She and her mother were picking a selection of pastries, the girl pointing at some and the two conferring in polite murmurs. Francis watched them, interested. Although he was close with his friends Spain and Prussia, he was fascinated by girls. Unfortunately, girls did not always seem to like him very much- Hungary made her feelings very clear on the matter. (Although to be fair, France didn't realize she was a girl, at first. Most of the time it was easy enough to tell what was what, but when you ran into manly girls like Hungary or the alarmingly feminine Poland, it did get confusing.)

The wind was pushing at her skirt, revealing a fluttering glimpse of bare legs. France watched curiously as the pink fabric billowed like a flag. The girl didn't seem to have noticed, too busy attentively watching her mother.

France grabbed the pink hem and, with one smooth tug, yanked it upwards.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

By the time Gaul turned to see what all the shrieking was about, the girl and her mother had gone, and France was sitting on the docks, looking a combination of both startled and smug. He had the same looks on his face that he did when he was trying not to laugh.

"Francis?" she asked, frowning as she moved away from the fish stall to stare down at her son. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Mama!" France answered, looking up at her, his blonde hair and blue eyes making him look positively angelic. "Are we nearly done?"

"Just a bit longer, sweetheart, we have a few more stalls to go to."

France nodded agreeably enough and followed Gaul along, so she put the peculiar incident out of her mind, for the moment.

At the baker's, Gaul was waiting in line, glancing out of the window where Francis had asked to wait, before she noticed a familiar figure.

"Britannia!" she smiled.

"Oh, hello, Gaul." Greeted the brunette, holding the hand of a small boy with blonde hair. "It's nice to see you here. Say hello to Gaul, Arthur."

The boy, with green eyes just like his mother's, glanced shyly up at Gaul.

"Hello." He said, before hiding his face behind Britannia.

"He's shy around adults." Chuckled Britannia, ruffling his hair, glancing back at the other woman. "My youngest is ill, so I came to get some herbs for him."

"Oh, I am here with my little one, too." Gaul said, pointing, "Franc- FRANCIS!"

Outside, both women and the blonde boy had a clear image of Francis, very distinctive in his tunic, holding up the hem of the skirt of a girl's dress and hiking it up, exposing her undergarments. She let out a scream, burst into tears and tried to wrench herself free.

"FRANCIS!"

Gaul, angry, nearly running out of the bakery, stomped over to her son and grabbed him by the ear, making the boy instantly let go of the fabric. She couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed! France, wincing, squirmed on the spot, knowing he'd been caught.

"Oww!"

"If I ever catch you doing that again, you will be very sorry, Francis Bonnefoy! Now apologize!"

"Oww, um, I am very sorry! Please, Mama, let go of my ear!"

She did, though as she glared down at France, he ducked his head and stared at the floor. Hastily, the girl sniffled, the crying dying down now that it was over, nodded and backed away, keeping her front to the boy before turning when she was sure she was far enough away and ran off. Gaul watched her go, wishing she could apologize to the girl's parents as well, before looking down at her son.

"Just what were you thinking, young man?!" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips, a sure sign she was less than pleased.

France stared at the floor and didn't reply.

"Well?"

"I don't know…I was bored, Mama, you were taking so long..."

"That's no excuse!" Gaul snapped. "I thought you were old enough to be left on your own without me needing to watch you every second, but I can see you are not-"

"I am! I am!" France whined.

"I am going to finish buying our bread, and then I have one more place to go before we go home. And since you have been naughty, you won't be getting a treat!"

"But, Mama-!"

Gaul gave France such a glare that he immediately closed his mouth, biting his lip in case any more protests might be tempted to jump out.

* * *

France waited by Gaul, sulking fiercely at being made to stand by her side. He wasn't a baby, this was so unfair! Pouting, he glanced around him for something to amuse himself with. It was ironic that he had been the one who begged Gaul to let him come shopping with her when now he wanted to go home and play with his toys.

"Mama, I can see our carriage!" France said, pulling on Gaul's skirt. "Can I go wait inside?"

Gaul sighed. It had been a long day for her, so she nodded.

"All right, go on then. I will be there in a moment. Straight there, Francis, understood?"

"Oui."

France happily left, his boots crunching along the dirt as he walked towards the carriage, which was waiting just on the outer part of the village entrance. As he walked, he passed a girl who looked to be about a year or so older than him, dressed finely in a red dress with black trim. She gave France an annoyed look as they passed, their shoulders clipping when neither made to dodge. France looked back, annoyed, eyes travelling from her hair downwards.

He giggled.

The temptation was too much to resist…

France grinned as he grabbed the skirt and hoisted it up like a flag, the image of a pair of bloomers, trimmed with pink ribbon, met his eyes. The girl yelped and toppled forwards in her shock, one hand braced behind her to try and free her dress from France's grip. She hit the floor and there was a ripping sound as a chunk of material came away from her, still held in the boy's fist. Both of them looked a little bit shocked at the outcome.

"Oh!" cried the girl, peering to look at her dress, a dismayed frown on her face. "My dress!"

"Oops?" France laughed. He smirked at the girl, who went as red as her dress when she realized that he had still seen her undergarments.

The girl suddenly looked at something over France's shoulder, and gasped.

France turned too.

Gaul was storming towards him, fire blazing in her normally-calm eyes as she came towards him.

He was so dead.

Gaul, her face flushed with outrage at her son's actions, grabbed France by the arm and frog marched him over to a nearby bench. France knew, instinctively, what she was going to do and started to panic, digging his heels into the dirt and frantically trying to pull himself free, but her grip was far too strong for him.

"Mama, please, don't, I will be a good boy!"

"I warned you, Francis, and you defied me! Do you know what happens to little boys who misbehave?!"

"No, no! Nooo! No spanking!"

Gaul paid no attention to France's cries. He was only making it worse for himself, by attracting more people's attention and carrying on when he knew he deserved it. Without further delay (it would appear that this was long overdue), Gaul grabbed France and bent him over her knee, flipping up his tunic, as he had done to those girls, and pulled down his undergarments, exposing his backside to the elements. France squawked in both indignation and embarrassment, squirming frantically, but Gaul held him down with one hand and smacked the wiggling bottom before her. France shrieked, but he had no time to protect before the hand came down again, striking the opposite cheek. France shrieked.

"Owww! Stop, it huuuurts! No!"

Gaul did not deign to reply. France was wailing now, but he wasn't actually crying and even if he was, it was way too early in the punishment for him to be actually contrite. He just wanted to get out of it. And rightly so- people were staring and mumbling at the sight of the angry-looking woman spanking the small blonde boy while he shrieked.

Her palm was unrelenting against the boy's slightly chubby bottom. Although she didn't have any objects to hand, Gaul didn't let that hold her back, making sure to punish every inch of flesh presented, turning it a deeper pink with each hit. France wailed and kicked his legs, but he wasn't strong enough to wriggle free and his attempts to escape were only angering Gaul further.

England, standing beside Britannia from outside the bakery, watched with a gleeful face. About time that haughty French jerk got what was coming to him. He couldn't wait to tell his brothers about this! Britannia herself was surprised- it was rare to see Gaul angry, and even though the woman agreed that the boy had misbehaved and definitely deserved it, she would have thought Gaul would have waited until they got home. Still, it wasn't her place to comment.

Gaul, talking over France's shrieks, began to lecture him as she smacked the back of his thighs as well.

"Owww! Nooo!" he screamed, his hands balled into fists.

"I can't believe you, Francis!" she said. "Doing that to those girls after I expressly told you not to, and laughing at them, as well! Well, you might have gotten away with it before, but I will not have you being so disrespectful and naughty!"

France let out a long, whiny cry as his bottom was really beginning to warm up. Another stinging slap brought tears to his eyes- he wanted to scream at the people watching to go away, but he knew that would just make him look even more ridiculous and, as he was still being spanked, his mother didn't need to be given even more reason to continue. By now, his bottom was turning quite pink, and he jolted with another couple of swats to each cheek, the flesh bouncing slightly with each smack. He moaned, tears finally welling up in his eyes as he weakly tried to wriggle again, only to receive several more harsh spanks in response. He'd never felt so humiliated in his life- if only his mother hadn't seen him!

"Owww! Mama, stopppp, it huuuurts!"

"Good!" Gaul retorted, pausing in her spanking.

As much as she hated seeing her son upset, she was also not in the least regretful about punishing him. She could see that he'd been putting on a 'good little boy' front for her benefit, then caused mayhem when he thought he could get away with it. Obviously, he was in great need of taking in hand and as his mother, Gaul wasn't going to let him get away with it just because she loved him. She examined his bottom, which was getting quite red now.

"Francis," she began, sternly. "Why are you being spanked?"

Sniveling, France did his best to answer.

"Be-because I didn't listen to you when you told me to stop."

"Good, and?"

France hesitated, trying to think, but he'd drawn a blank. He lifted girl's skirts because he wanted to, and because their reactions were funny, and he knew that he wasn't supposed to. But he'd gotten caught, but he knew that this was not the answer Gaul was looking for.

"Um...because...I shouldn't lift up girl's skirts?"

"No, you shouldn't! Why not, Francis?"

"Uh..."

Gaul sighed. Clearly, he knew he shouldn't do it, but that hadn't been enough incentive for him not to. But she'd seen her son laughing at their distress and she dreaded to think what kind of person he might grow into if he thought it was perfectly all right to go around upsetting girls, as long as he didn't get caught doing it. In response, she lifted her knee slightly, so France's backside rose higher into the air, giving her a new angle.

Smacking him hard, unleashing a new wail from France as he flapped his feet pathetically, tears sliding over his puffed-out cheeks, Gaul chose to explain to France rather than wasting the whole afternoon until he got it. Her son was a good boy at heart, but he had a long way to go when it came to understanding things and respecting others.

"You shouldn't do it because it upsets them, Francis, and it is not nice to embarrass or hurt people's feelings! I hope that this teaches you that if you go around upsetting people for no reason, then it's going to come back to bite you!"

France yelped as she made her point with a few more sharp smacks, now having completely given up on fighting to avoid his punishment and instead lying there limply, knowing the faster he accepted it, the faster it would be over. He hiccupped and thought about how bad he felt, those girls must have felt silly and shameful when their undergarments were exposed to the world, just like he was now.

"Ahhh, ow...I am sorry, Mama! I won't do it again! Please!" he whimpered, sniveling into his hands.

Gaul nodded; pleased to hear the words she'd been waiting for. France's bottom was now strawberry-red, and now that his crying was starting to wind down, he was going to fall asleep before long. Pulling up his pants and straightening his clothes, Gaul stood, picking France off her knee and gave him a quick squeeze before setting him down (she didn't think he'd want her to hold him at the moment). She took his hand and glanced down at him, before saying firmly;

"We're going home now, and when we get there, you're going straight to bed."

France whined slightly in response, rubbing his face, but chose not to argue. He was feeling pretty tired anyway, and his throat was slightly sore from screaming. Bidding goodbye to Britannia and England, Gaul walked with France to where their carriage was waiting. As predicted, France fell asleep shortly after they set off, leaning against his mother. Sighing but looking at him fondly, she ran her hands through his silky blonde hair.

"Goodnight, my baby..."

* * *

In case you're wondering where I got this idea, I read somewhere that Orlando Bloom used to lift up girl's skirts, and that he got spanked for it and I thought France would totally have done that as a kid. XD

Thanks for reading!


End file.
